Phase 'A CoA Fanfic'
by madjack89
Summary: On hiatus. My characters' intro story in the Coalition of Authors! The plot: Madjack, a demon, gets randomly transported to Human World one day. Will she have a change of heart toward humans? Read to find out!
1. Ch 1: Well crap

**Phase (A Coalition of Authors Fanfiction)**

**Chapter 1: Well…crap.**

_madjack89:_ Howdy people! If you haven't already heard, I've become a member of the Coalition of Authors, this neat little group started by Slop Doggy! For that, I made up a character for myself and brought one of my OCs along for the ride! This here is the introduction story for Madjack and Chikao! Woot!

_Chikao:_ That's right, she didn't pick Dai, she picked me…though I haven't been in Frontier 02 in a while. *_glances at Madjack_*

_madjack89:_ Heh heh…so, this'll be set in the universe of Yu Yu Hakusho, filled with demons and pre-teens beating other pre-teens up!

_Chikao:_ Ah, Yu Yu Hakusho…good times.

_madjack89:_ The sad part about all this is that the first time someone asks me to create a character to represent myself, I make myself a demon.

_Chikao:_ Well, demons are pimp.

_madjack89:_ True.

_Chikao:_ Okay, should we start now?

_madjack89:_ Yup, we can start! Alright, let's go!

_**Disclaimer:**_** Though I own both Madjack and Chikao, I don't own the universe they're in, e.g. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Sad but true. I also don't own any other CoA characters that'll pop up eventually. They're owned by their respective authors and stuff. Yeah.**

_**Shameless Plugging:**_** If you like to write and you think this Coalition of Authors thing looks neat, go to Slop Doggy's profile for more information and join, darn you, join! (lol)**

_**Note to CoA Peeps:**_** You can use and abuse these characters in whichever way you want! Just no sex, okay? Gotta keep SOME innocence alive…**

—

I don't understand why so many humans seem to want to turn back time. It seems like a big WASTE of time to me. But then again, I'm a demon. What do I know?

If you ask me, everything happens for a specific purpose. Some good things happen, and some bad things happen. My philosophy is to role with the punches; go with the flow; other generic human phrase, etc. etc. etc. Basically, I take the good and bad as I get it.

Now, you might say that if I hadn't been sucked into Human World by that random portal, I would still be the same human-hating demon I was back then. Maybe you're right, maybe you're wrong. I for one like my current life and wouldn't want to screw it up to find out the answer.

So I still don't really understand what Chikao means when he says that he sometimes wishes he could've gotten home sooner and stopped the demon before it consumed his family. He wishes he could turn back time and start over.

Then I point out that we never would have met, and he gives me that sheepish grin of his and says, "Well, there's always a downside to everyone's fantasies."

That I might agree with. The concept of changing past events…I suppose there are certain events I'd like to have avoided, but I'd much rather let them be. Even Kuro's death led me to this life, and I wouldn't change this for anything.

But what can you do? Humans are just weird like that.

—

"C'mon Amarante, you wanted to before!" whined Nori, making the "moves" on me, otherwise known as trying to get a claw full of my boobs. Why does he have to be so disgusting? If he wasn't, I might consider giving him a little something…scratch that, no I wouldn't.

"What makes you think that telling you to get lost is 'wanting to'?" I asked, rolling my eyes. I really wasn't in the mood for him right now.

"You say no, but your eyes say yes." I will officially never understand men and their stupidity. "Besides," he continued, clearly oblivious to my annoyance, "I'm the only guy demon enough to try to hit on you. Everyone else is too afraid of your powers."

My eyes narrowed at that comment. Nori had just crossed into very dangerous territory. Still ignorant of my emotions, he added, "You'll never be wanted by anyone else, because even among demon standards, you're a freak."

That did it. He'd just crossed the line. Smirking, I said, "You're probably right." Then I dove into his thoughts.

I hated invading minds, especially guys' minds. It just showed me how truly disgusting some demons were, and I preferred not to know. But this was necessary if I wanted any peace and quiet today. So I sent the thought into his mind, loud and clear, overshadowing every other thought he had. _Go home and don't bother Amarante any more…at least for today._

I added the last part because despite being a disgusting pig, he was the closest thing I had to a companion. He hadn't been lying when he said that everyone else avoided me thanks to these powers.

It's always so creepy to watch the effects of my abilities on other demons. But I had to make sure that my telepathy had worked, so I watched as Nori's eye's glazed over in a sort of brain-dead way as the command took effect. Then, without another word, he turned around and walked slowly away, kind of like he was in a daze. Which, in reality, he was.

"That will always be creepy," I muttered to myself, shivering slightly. Then I sat down, staring out over the land from my cliff top perch.

The Demon World, filled with, you guessed it, demons. Some were big, some were small. Some had horns, some had fangs. Some resembled humans, like me. But I'd never lump myself in with those pathetic creatures. If we're demons, then humans are devils.

They constantly partake in killing and maiming and destroying everything in sight, including their own race. And not only do they devastate themselves and their home, they devastate us as well. Whenever demons make it into the Human World, the story's always the same: kill or be killed. Brutally.

Humans don't deserve what they have. They're pathetic and weak creatures, when it all comes down to it. If I could, I'd kill every last one of them with my bare hands. Unfortunately, portals to Human World aren't an every day occurrence, so that dream was next to impossible. Besides, I didn't belong there. I belonged in Demon World, despite my odd powers.

Apparently, fate thought otherwise. Before I realized what was happened, a giant portal had opened up in front of me, spilling out a light so intense I had to shut even my eyes, which was definitely saying something since my eyesight is superb. Then I felt a huge force pulling me toward the source of light. I didn't try to resist it because I'd just be wasting energy. It was too strong to break from.

I didn't open my eyes until I felt myself stop moving. I knew right away that I'd gone through a portal. Normally, that wouldn't be so bad. I could handle a little adventure and a dose of portal jumping here and there. That's just fine.

What I couldn't handle was the fact that I'd been transported onto a busy city street in the middle of Japan. As in HUMAN WORLD, Japan. As in I was in HUMAN WORLD.

"Well…crap."

—

_madjack89:_ Well, there you have it! Don't forget to R&R and see ya in capitulo dos!

_Chikao:_ Adios, amigos!


	2. Ch 2: Grey Area

**Phase (A Coalition of Authors Fanfiction)  
****Chapter 2: Grey Area**

_madjack89:_ Um…hi there, guys!

_Chikao:_ …Months. Just saying.

_madjack89:_ Oh shut up, Chikao!

_Chikao:_ Just stating the facts.

_madjack89:_ Well for your information, I've been busy! Preparing for college isn't exactly a walk in the park!

_Chikao: _Here we go. _*rolls eyes*_

_madjack89:_ Don't you roll your eyes at me! I made you!

_Chikao:_ Uh-huh. Maybe you should just start the chapter so you can finally appease the hungry appetites of the masses.

_madjack89:_ Fine, I'll do that!

_**Disclaimer:**_** Don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, DO own Madjack and Chikao, don't own any CoA characters that will (eventually) pop up in here. So there.**

_**Shameless Plugging:**_** If you like to write and you think this Coalition of Authors thing looks neat, go to Slop Doggy's profile for more information and join, darn you, join! (lol)**

_**Note to CoA Peeps:**_** You can use and abuse these characters in whichever way you want! Just no sex, okay? Gotta keep SOME innocence alive…**

—

I quickly hopped off the street and onto the sidewalk, narrowly dodging a big black van that would've squished me into the pavement. However, I wasn't out of the woods yet.

Remember how I said earlier that I'm a demon that resembles humans? Well, I do. I'm about 5' 4". I've got brown, wavy, shoulder length hair. My eyes are a blue-grey color. All in all, I'm pretty normal. The problem is…I have cat ears and a tail.

Naturally there was much staring and gawking and "Look mommy, it's Ichigo from Tokyo Mew Mew!" (Whatever the hell that means…)

Before more heavily-armed humans started showing up, I ducked into an alley in the time it took most of them to blink. I hid behind some trash cans, waiting for the crowd to forget about me and move on. A few minutes later, I was able to quietly and quickly climb my way up a nearby fire escape. From there I scaled the wall of the building using windowsills as hand and footholds.

Eventually, I was where I wanted to be: on the roof. Away from the prying eyes of any and all humans, where I could collect my thoughts.

"Oh crap! I'm in Human World! Holy shit, this is…wow!" This is how I collect my thoughts.

As my initial shock died down, I realized the full weight of what had just occurred. I'd been dumped into Human World, with thousands of unsuspecting humans at my feet. This was the opportunity I'd always dreamed of!

But I couldn't go on a full-out rampage quite yet. I'd heard the stories of what happened to demons that got too rowdy in the Human World. They were always quickly disposed of by the resident Spirit Detective, otherwise known as Spirit World's lap dog. And as the stories went, the current Spirit Detective was pretty tough, and I enjoy life, thank you very much.

So I resolved to play it safe, just not TOO safe. I'd kill humans, just not in a massacre fashion. I'd take out the worst of them first, one by one, at night. The Spirit Detective couldn't object to a few dead thugs and robbers, could he?

My mind made up, I waited on my rooftop all day, catching up on some sleep. Portals can give you some wicked jet lag. When night finally fell, I crept quietly and cautiously down the building, landing lightly onto the pavement. Then I went to work.

It didn't take long to find a human deserving of punishment, I can tell you that. It also didn't take long for me to witness my first Human World murder.

I'd assumed they were a couple, embracing each other on a park bench, and I had almost passed them by when my psychic abilities went haywire.

Before I go on, here's a brief explanation of my powers as far as I've been able to tell. I can do the basic mind reading thing, only with a huge plus. As demonstrated with Nori, I can go a step further and actually CONTROL minds. Freaky, huh? Actually, I first learned I could do this years ago with Nori. Maybe I scrambled his brain or something.

Anyway, they really freaked me out at first because I couldn't control them. I went into seclusion for a few years so the constant voices in my head wouldn't drive me insane. When I emerged, I found that I could turn my powers on and off. However, there are occasional moments when my abilities go haywire, as I call it, and I can't stop myself from delving into the closet person's mind.

I read the woman's mind, which nearly brought me trembling to my hands and knees. After all, I'd never been in a dead person's mind before.

It was dark and empty, save one lingering memory of how the man currently embracing her had in truth crushed the life out of her with absolutely no warning and for no reason. When this memory went cold, I hopped out of my bush.

"You humans truly are pathetic," I spat, getting the murderer's attention.

He sneered at first glance. "What's a young girl like you doing…" That's when he noticed the extra appendages.

"Holy shit!" he cried, shoving the corpse off of him. I actually laughed when he tried to run. What human could possibly outrun a demon? Seriously. Stupid human.

Still, I let him get at least a few feet away before I jumped him. And by jumped, I literally mean I jumped on top of him, knocking him to the ground. Then I sort of straddled him for a second, deciding which way would be best for finishing him off.

As the murderer continued to whimper with his face pressed into the ground, I made my decision. This guy was a heartless bastard, so I'd pierce his heart. Poetic, huh?

My mind made up, I activated my regular old demon powers. By this, I mean I enlarged my nails until they took on a more claw-like appearance. I can also enlarge my teeth into fangs, for future reference.

Anyway, I raised my hand slowly, positioning it above the chest. At this point, I'd probably gone cat-eyed, a phrase Nori had come up with. Apparently, whenever I get really angry, my pupils dilate and make me look like I have cat eyes. Needless to say, I've never seen my eyes like this, but I'd heard others comment on it enough to know it was true.

As soon as my hand was correctly positioned, I struck. With my enhanced demon strength and speed, it was over in about two seconds. The bastard was dead. I struck true.

Getting up off the body, I noticed the blood all over my hand. I'd have to clean that up before my next venture.

—

And so, my killing spree began. I delivered my demonic brand of justice by night, and slept on various rooftops by day. For food, I took the wallets off the guys I killed and ate out. I'd since discarded my demon apparel and chosen a more human get-up. Make that several human get-ups. I always got blood on all the outfits I found. The clothes always had one thing in common, though. I had to have a hat and my pants had to be baggy. No exceptions.

Yup, it was quite the life…for the two weeks that it lasted. That's how long it took the Spirit Detective to find me. Damn Spirit World.

At first I thought I'd be able to out-stealth him. But, of course, I made the classic demon mistake of being too cocky and he found me. Luckily, before he blasted me into oblivion with that Spirit Gun thing he has, this big orange-haired guy came around the corner and distracted him, leaving me an opening for escape.

I scampered atop buildings for a few seconds, getting all panicky. I didn't have a safe place to hide or anything. He'd find me easily without a hiding spot, even if I tried to disguise my demon energy.

Then I spotted the perfect place to hide; an elementary school. Classes were going on, so he couldn't just trespass even if he sensed and/or saw me.

My brilliant plan concocted, I leaped lightly to the ground and quickly dashed toward the school's playground, diving into a large bush just as the Spirit Detective charged around the corner.

"Damn it, Kuwabara!" he cursed angrily, looking pretty pissed at the orange-haired guy from earlier. "I had the freakin' demon cornered, and you let it get away!"

"Well how was I supposed to know it was a demon, Urameshi?" the guy named Kuwabara retorted, trailing after the Spirit Detective. (Was this guy his lackey or something?) "It looked like any regular old girl!"

I smiled to myself as they disappeared down the street, not having noticed me at all. But I knew I had to be cautious now that I was on Spirit World's radar. So I decided to hang out at the school for a few hours until things cooled down, then move to a different location.

While I was chillin' in my bush, a bell rang inside the school and, moments later, little human children came scampering out of the building. I stiffened momentarily, thinking they might discover me, but they ran right over to the playground equipment without giving any of the lovely bushes in the school's garden a second glance. Typical.

_Do they do this every day?_ I wondered, annoyed that my peace had been disrupted by all the shouting, screaming kids. Couldn't anyone control these little monsters?

I stared blankly at the recess activities for a few minutes, begging that this ritualistic chunk of their educational day would end soon so I could go back to chillin'. The sudden piercing cry of a hurt child was what got my attention back.

I scanned the whole yard and finally found the source of the cry; a little boy had fallen down and scrapped his knee on the concrete. _Here we go_, I thought negatively, preparing myself for another show of human cruelty. The boy's classmates would leave him bleeding on the ground and let an adult find him…

"Are you okay, Kuro?" I was surprised to see a little girl approach the boy who'd fallen, then another, then another. Soon there was a whole crowd of kids surrounding this Kuro kid, asking if he was alright and if the scrape really, really hurt. I was even more shocked to see two of the little boys lift Kuro between them and help him back into the school, presumably to visit the school nurse.

_Wow_, I thought, stunned by this show of kindness by, not just one, but a whole group of humans. Not only that, but they treated the tiniest scratch so seriously. It made me wonder what they would do if someone lost a limb or something. We never did things like this in Demon World. Most demons had to fend for themselves or die.

Despite myself, I smiled slightly, thinking that the children were kind of…cute. Then again, kids are cute in general. Except ugly kids. You know who you are.

—

Kuro was back at recess the next day, a big blue Band-Aid on his knee.

Before you ask, yes, I stayed the night in the bush. What can I say? I'm a sucker for kids, though I justified it as wanting to be cautious and make sure my trail went cold. Plus, I didn't think anyone would look for me at an elementary school, especially since I was on my best behavior. I hadn't maimed anything in over 24 hours. Yay for me!

Anyway, my interest had been peaked from the following day, so I decided to actually watch the children's antics today. I witnessed several human games, one of which I later realized was Rock Paper Scissors. (_Chikao:_ Tell them how I beat you 57 times until you finally got the hang of the game!) It's a game of luck! You can't get the hang of it! (_Chikao:_ Sure…)

Moving right along, I began to feel a soft spot for the children. Though they were humans, each of them was a decent enough individual. Usually you hear all these stories about excluded children being ostracized from everyone for no reason. Right, Frontier kids? (_Digimon Frontier cast:_ Shut up!) For whatever reason, these children weren't like that. They seemed to accept everyone.

Especially Kuro. To this day, Kuro remains, for me, the epitome of human kindness. (_Chikao:_ What about me?) Quiet Chikao, I'm talking. (_Chikao:_ You're mean!)

Kuro was everything I'd always thought humans should be: kind, respectful, sincere. He was friends with everyone and was just an all-around great individual, even at the tender age of 7. Plus, he was cute as a button!

Thanks to watching the playful antics of these sweet little children, particularly Kuro, my heart began to soften a bit. Maybe humans weren't as bad as I thought…

But no, that couldn't be right. Humans killed and cheated and stole all the time. Deep down, that was their nature. They were rotten to the core and deserved to be eliminated.

With these thoughts in mind, I finally left the school on the fourth day, figuring my trail had gone ice cold at that point. If you're wondering how I survived in a bush for four days with no food or water, I can go as long as two weeks without anything to eat. Nifty, huh? However, eating keeps my strength up, so I eat on a regular basis.

Anyway, I was actually thinking that I needed some money for food when I heard a shriek coming from the alley to my left. Typically, the shriek belonged to a woman who was being mugged by some big, burly guy with a knife. Just another night in Human World.

"Consider yourself lucky," I said, stepping into the alley. "You're paying for my food tonight."

While the big thug was distracted by me, the lady made a run for it. Of course she wouldn't offer me any help. She'd probably put this incident out of her mind and forget it ever happened, not that I wanted her to remember me. Better to remain anonymous.

Meanwhile, the guy snickered, pointing his knife at me now. "Nice accessories," he commented, glancing at my ears and tail. He thought they were fake! Of all the nerve… "But no matter how cute you make yourself look, I ain't paying for your meal."

Oh, how wrong he was. I was too hungry to bother toying with the guy, so I just sped forward and slammed him to the ground so fast that he barely knew what had happened. I raised my claws, preparing to rip the guy's throat out. But then something weird occurred. For the first time, I actually LOOKED at the guy.

He was terrified, naturally, trembling underneath my iron grip. He was too shaken up to plead for his life, but I could still see a plea clearly in his wide, tear-filled eyes. He didn't want to die, though he deserved it. Still, his expression caught me off guard. I'd never really paid attention to the faces of my nameless victims, but now I realized they'd probably all looked this scared before I'd killed them, and that…bothered me.

An image of Kuro flashed through my mind as I rose slowly, releasing my grip on the thug. For some reason, I couldn't do it. I couldn't muster enough hate for this guy to finish him off. Before he had a chance to retaliate against me, I fled, not looking back at what I'd almost done. Again.

—

I wandered the streets for the next few days, troubled and hungry. I couldn't eat because I couldn't bring myself to kill anyone, and without their money, I was reduced to scrounging through trash cans for food. But I didn't care.

That thug's terrified face had haunted me for the past few days, and I'd finally pin-pointed the reason why I hadn't been able to kill him. Kuro. If I really wanted to kill all humans, that meant I'd have to kill Kuro, too. It meant that he was as evil as the rest of them, and I knew that couldn't be true. Kuro was good and kind and…a better individual than any demon I'd ever met.

In fact, I'd begun to notice that human society in general was a thousand times more sympathetic than demon society. They had a system of punishing criminals, while demons reveled in bloodshed and violence. Human parents actually nurtured their children, while demon offspring were usually left to fend for themselves, myself included. Yes, humans had terrible, bloody wars, but were demons really any different with their constant brawls? Were demons really any better than humans? Did we deserve to die any less than they did?

Shaken by my ponderings, I decided to go to the elementary school one more time, just to get one last glimpse of Kuro before going who knew where.

As I approached the school, I realized that something was very, very wrong. Police cars surrounded the entrance to the building, along with an ambulence. Curious, I stealthily snuck around the vehicles, circling the building while using the bushes on its adjacent side as cover. Finally, I got a good view of the playground.

First, I saw a large pool of blood soaking into the ground. Then I saw a severed arm, then a leg, then a torso. Then I saw the head, which looked as if it had been popped off the body like a cork. It was so mutilated that it was barely recognizable, but I recognized the scent coming off the scattered body parts. It was Kuro. He'd been torn to pieces.

I'd never felt any sense of loss from the death of another, but Kuro's death sent a surge of grief straight through my heart. My sweet little Kuro, the one human I thought deserved the gift of life the most, had been brutally murdered.

And I hadn't been there to protect him.

Along with the grief came a sudden overpowering thirst for revenge. I wanted whoever had done this to Kuro dead. I wanted them to feel the pain he'd felt when they had ripped his limbs off. This murderer had to suffer.

Suddenly, I caught another scent coming off of Kuro's remains. To my abject horror, I realized that I could feel faint traces of demon energy surrounding the elementary playground. A demon had done this.

Completely infuriated, I dashed back through the bushes, following the demon's scent. I'd make him pay for killing Kuro. He would suffer. He would die!

Finally, I caught up with him. The petulant excuse for a demon was chuckling to himself, as if he were amused by what he'd done. As if killing Kuro had been nothing but sport for him!

When he finally sensed me following him, he ducked into an alley. Instead of going after him, I hid behind the alley wall, figuring this would still give me a chance for a sneak attack. From what I'd seen, he was a typical, lower-class demon, which explained why his demon energy had been so weak. He'd be no match for me.

"I know you're there! Show yourself!" he shouted, probably wanting to assess his chances of beating me. Lower-class demons were obsessed with clawing their way higher up the demon food chain, and I'd just be another rung for him to climb. "Don't underestimate me," he continued, sounding cocky now. "I may not be the most powerful demon, but my bloodlust reigns supreme. Why, just a little while ago, I ambushed a group of human children and hacked one of them to pieces. The stupid kid said he didn't want me to hurt any of the others. What a fool!"

"You're the fool!" I growled, leaping into the alley. I was so enraged that I didn't have the restraint to go through with my original plans for torture. I just went straight for the throat, clawing right through the creature's jugular.

Creature. That was the kindest word I could think of to describe this disgusting monster. He wasn't a demon at all! Demons had honor and…bloodlust.

Glaring at the dead demon's corpse, I had the biggest revelation of my life. Things weren't all black and white, as I'd seen the world before. Humans weren't the devils I'd made them out to be, at least not all of them. But demons weren't exactly saintly. We were a violent, selfish race, obsessed with power. We'd end up killing ourselves off eventually, while humans would find new ways to prosper.

At that moment, I made up my mind. I'd never kill a human again, though demons were a different story. They may see me as a traitor for it, but I didn't care. The way I saw it, killing humans was just too easy for a demon. It wasn't fair to the human. When killing wicked demons, however, I would at least give them a fighting chance. Let humans take care of wrong-doers in their own way, and I'd take care of demonic wrong-doers in mine.

Several weeks passed. I hung around to silently witness Kuro's funeral. At night, with no one else around, I even laid a flower on his grave, thanking him for opening my eyes to the truth.

After that, I moved on, following my new creed. I captured evil humans and killed evil demons when I ran into them, but I mostly preferred to travel through the different human towns and sightsee. Human culture is actually pretty fascinating. (Though I won't lie and say I never did anything reprehensible after that. A girl's gotta eat, and when you don't have any money for food, that's hard to do without tweaking the minds of the store clerks. Usually they're so bored it's easy to exert control, anyway.)

However, with this new image, I felt I needed a new name. "Amarante" was just too demony for me now. I needed something fresh, something wacky…

That's when I noticed the license plate on a passing car. "Madjack89." Madjack…that would do. It was catchy. Madjack it was, then.

Yes, this was my life, though after a while, I actually began to miss Nori. This insane thought made me realize that I was lonely wandering around by myself. I needed a companion.

Then I ran into Chikao.

—

_madjack89:_ Hooray, chapter two is finally done!

_Chikao:_ It took you months to write that? Lame.

_madjack89:_ You better stop it with the teasing, 'cause the next chapter is all about you.

_Chikao:_ Good point…okay, I'll behave.

_madjack89:_ Good boy!

_Chikao:_ I'm not a dog, though!

_madjack89:_ Uh-huh…alright, keep a look out for chapter three!

_Chikao:_ It'll be out someday!

_madjack89:_ Chikao!

_Chikao:_ I'm sorry! I couldn't resist!


	3. Announcement!

**Announcement!**

I really hate myself for doing this to you CoA guys, but I'm afraid that I'm gonna have to put this story on hiatus indefinitely. I feel really bad, but I wouldn't be doing this without good reason. The thing is, I just can't seem to get the drive to continue with this story right now. I've got a bunch of other things I'm working on, and somehow this got pushed to the wayside. Now I can't seem to find the inspiration to finish even the next chapter. There's still hope that, someday, I may be inspired to update this story, but don't count on that day coming anytime soon. Again, I'm really sorry about this, guys! I wouldn't be doing this unless I really felt it was necessary!


End file.
